


A Witch and His Cat

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustration, cat!castiel, witch!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Its a frigid, snowy day and everyone is stuck indoors.  Dean is taking a break from practicing his spells to cuddle with his cat familiar, Castiel.





	A Witch and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux/gifts).



> I picked this up a pinch hitter. I created this illustration for Flux using this prompt:
> 
> 1) Witch!Dean and Cat!Cas
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I created you. :)

  


Credit: [Background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8w-uz38CO0)


End file.
